Inuyasha Urban Adventure
by berjo2014
Summary: An epic tale of two love triangles, a missing crayon, and an intense game of Go Fish...


**Disclaimer: **I dont own Inuyasha, but I do own the other characters made up for this story. If i did own Inuyasha...hehehe...MUAHAHAHAHAHA!...cough cough...enjoy the story.

**Chapter One: Arrival**

-A girl with dirty-blonde shoulder length hair, blue eyes, and an American was flipping through the channels while sitting on her futon.

She flipped and flipped and flipped and saw a glimpse of Inuyasha on! It was her frickin favorite show! (A\N: It is) She quick flipped back and sat, watching. It was a good episode! (A\N: Of course all them are!) During the break, she went to go get some ramen.. She waited for the ramen to cook in the microwave when she heard a crash in the living room.

"Oh no! Snickers! Ace! What did you two do!" she wailed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she heard.

Those were NOT her two dogs. But it was a certain dog-demon. Well, half.

"INUYASHA!" she heard another familiar voice. But this one she did NOT like. (A\N: Sorry Kagome fans, I HATE her.)

She stood behind the wall that led to the living room. She listened as a demon-slayer, monk, two-tailed cat demon, and fox demon crashed to the floor.

"Sango! Are you hurt?" a certain monk asked.

"I'm fine, thanks Mi-" but Sango stopped mid-sentence and soon a slap was heard. "Hands OFF you pervert!"

"I was just trying to make sure you were okay. No need to be harsh!" he pleaded. A WHACK! of the boomerang was heard.

"Would you two quit?" Inuyasha yelled. "Hey Kagome, where the hell are we?"

"This is my time," Kagome told him, "but not my home. Far from it actually."

The girl was giggling with joy! Inuyasha was in _her_ house! Too bad Kagome was here……

Inuyasha sniffed the air. The girl was soon stricken with an "Oh NO!" thought. The microwave timer went off. (A\N: RAMEN'S DONE!XD)

"Someone's here!" Inuyasha cried. He pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"Show yourself!"

Everyone went into the fighting stance.

The girl had an idea. She took out her trusty dog whistle! She blew on the whistle. Her two dogs came running, but, she had forgotten that Inuyasha could also hear it.

He dropped Tetsusaiga , untransforming it, and went to his knees.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. Kirara mewed and jumped onto Sango, trying to cover her ears.

"Damn it," Inuyasha gasped.

The girl realized what she had done.

"Oh NO!" she screamed at herself. Quickly she halted the whistling.

Her two dogs sat quietly, waiting for her to tell them what to do. She bent down and whispered to them. They wagged their tails and ran toward the Inu gang. Inuyasha stood up.

The dogs, Snickers and Ace, quickly ran to Tetsusaiga, chomped down on to it, and ran back to their owner.

"HEY!" Inuyasha screamed. "Come back here with my sword!"

He ran after them, while the Inu gang giggled.

"What a moron," Shippo coolly said.

"Here he comes!" thought the girl, holding Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha ran around the corner; he saw her.

"Hey!" but before he could say another word, Ace and Snickers grabbed the sheath and gave it to their owner.

Inuyasha stood dumbfounded. The girl seized the moment. She sheathed Tetsusaiga, and ran for it.

"Get back here, damn it!" Inuyasha yelled at her. She ran as fast as she could; Inuyasha ran after her. She skipped two stairs at a time and raced to her bedroom. Inuyasha was right behind her. (A\N: The suspense is killing me! Not really, I wrote it!)

"Give that back!"

One last bound. BAM! She locked the door, and ran to safe. She knew Inuyasha could never get it open, even WITH Iron Reaver. Opening it quickly, she threw Tetsusaiga in and slammed it shut. Inuyasha broke down the door.

"Give that back girl!"

"NO!" In her mind she was trembling.

The Inu gang ran to the door and saw Inuyasha standing by the girl.

"Gimme it now!" he cracked his knuckles. The girl closed her eyes.

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

He slammed face first into the floor. He shot back up quickly. But then was slammed down again after another sit. And another. And another. And another. And possibly one more. (Anameia's note: I THOUGHT OF THAT!)

_**Commercials. WATCH THE MONKEY DANCE! DANCE, MONKEY, DANCE! And now back to the show…(Nickamo note: I THOUGHT OF THAT!)**_

After all of the slamming into the floor and almost breaking it, the Inu gang and the girl heard screaming/singing, (A\N: If you call it singing. It was horrible), outside.

"I FOUND THE CRAYON! THAT SAVES THE DAY!" two girls were singing/screaming.

Soon a crash was heard at the front door.

"AEREN! LOOK AT THE CRAYON! IT SAVES THE DAY! WITH PRETTY COLORS!"

"Oh no…" the girl, known as Aeren, said out loud.

The Inu gang looked at her.

"What the hell is THAT?" Inuyasha mumbled from the floor.

"AEREN LOOK AT THE CRAY-….**MIROKU**!" said a dark haired girl, with ears pieced just like Miroku's. (A\N: Hmmm… I wonder why…) She jumped onto his back screaming in his ear. Making him wince in pain at high pitch squealing. Aeren and the other girl, Anameia, worked together to pry the girl, who prefers to be called Nickamo, off of Miroku. They attempted holding her back, but were unsuccessful. She tackled him to the ground. Aeren tried to get her off AGAIN, but was no match for Nickamo's desire to show Miroku her pretty crayon. And Anameia was off with Shippo.

Aeren, now realizing that Inuyasha was still there, and still smashed into the ground, decided to help him up. As soon as he was up…

"GIMME MY SWORD BACK DAMN IT!"

"What would I get out of it?" she asked, slyly hinting something.

"Umm…. I dunno," he said, being the dense person he was. (A\N: ILOVE INUYASHA!)

Aeren sighed. "What I _mean_ is I want you to stay!" and mumbled to herself, "not you Kagome…"

**In the background…**

"Will you bear my child?" asked a certain monk.

Before Nickamo could answer, he was hit very hardly over the head with a large boomerang.

**Something completely random!** Nickamo lost her pretty turquoise-blue crayon.

"NOOO!"

**now back to the story**

Inuyasha tried Iron Reaver on the safe, attempting to get his sword out. Of course it didn't because I said it wouldn't earlier in the story. Weren't you paying attention?

"Damn it! It didn't work!" he wailed.

"Duh! Of course it didn't. I said so."

"You did…"

"Yeah. Don't you see the story line?"

"Storyline? You mean this is a story? People are going to read this?"

"Yep."

"NOOO! MY SECRET HAS BEEN REVIELED!I'M A WOMAN!"

He tore off his kimono, revealing a pink fluffy dress, and he sat and cried in the corner with Nickamo.

JUST KIDDING! I love Inuyasha too much to do that to him…

**Now the _REAL_ story…**

"Damn it! It didn't work!"

He looked sadly over at Aeren.

"You aren't going to get that out are you?"

"No."

Kagome was going to say something but Aeren stopped her.

"Shut up. No one likes you!"

Inuyasha growled.

"You want your sword back or not?"

"Damn it…"

**In the next room**

"Got any twos Shippo?" asked Anameia.

"No, Go Fish!"

"Damn it…"

_**Commercials Eat at McDonalds! With every hamburger you get a pretty crayon!**_

Aeren: This is the end for now…….TBC….only if we get good comments……OH TO HELL WITH THAT! We'll write more anyways!

Nickamo: Bwahahahahahaha…BOO!

Anameia: THAT WAS SO STUPID! WHY DID YOU STEAL HIS TETSUSAIGA? THAT'S LIKE SIGNING A DEATH WISH!

Aeren: ...so...

Nickamo: Tancreed Torsson, if you're reading this...I LOVE YOU!

Anameia: Please R&R

Inuyasha: We'll love forever if you review this!...Unless you're a guy...then Kagome will love you forever...or Sango...yea...

Nickamo: I WROTE ALL OF THE COMMERCIALS!

**Will Nickamo ever find her crayon? Will Anameia ever get a two? Will Inuyasha ever get his sword? Will Kagome ever get out of the closet I am planning to lock her in…SHOOT! Forget I said that….. Tune in next time to find out…**


End file.
